¿Cuando podre disfrutarte?
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: Dinamarca no podía creer que el, el sensual rey de Europa del norte, estuviera celoso de un niño. El haría lo que fuera por que Noruega le prestara mas atención, todo se arruinaria cuando a un joven islandés le den ganas de escapar junto a su novio asiático...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: ¡Que hay gente!, les presento mi nuevo fic, siempre había querido escribir DenNor y tenía estos escritos guardados en mi Ipod, así que decidí subirlo y ver que piensan, En el fic posiblemente verán a un Noruega un poco OOC, pero sabrán el porqué, ¡Disfruten!

Estoy molesto...

Dinamarca se lo repetía mientras observaba a su novio...Espiando a su hermano menor, desde que Noruega descubrió que Islandia era su hermano no dejaba de tratar de consentirlo, aunque no había cambiado tanto, pero era molesto, era increíble, el danés estaba celoso de un niño.

Debía actuar, tenía que hacer algo, y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de tener al noruego solo para él.

-¿Cuándo podré disfrutarte?- Dijo Køhler con una mirada inexpresiva, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Lukas se sorprendió-¿A qué te refieres con disfrutar?- Exclamo con su típica inexpresividad aunque se notaba algo sorprendido, lo habían tomado de sorpresa, estuvo un rato parado frente a Mathias con la mirada clavada en la pared.

-A tu cuerpo.

Lukas se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-¿No enserio, a que te refieres? , deja las bromas -Lukas se alejó paso hacia atrás.

-¿Me estas evitando?

-¿D-De que hablas-Idiota? ¡No bromees!- Dijo sonrojado con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Dinamarca no respondió nada, se acercó hasta poner al más bajo contra la pared-Con esto no bromeo-manteniendo su seriedad, lo beso, a la fuerza aprisiono sus labios contra los suyos, sintió la necesidad de ese chico.

Lukas no podía respirar, él no lo dejaba.

Intento golpearlo, o jalar su cabello, pero al momento en el que levantó su mano, la aprisiono contra la pared, sobre su cabeza. Lukas sentía que se ahogaba, pero se sentía muy bien, sus beso habían sido robados, sentía una presión en el pecho, como si su corazón se fuera a detener y por él estaba bien.

Noruega sintió como libraban su brazo y lo levantaban del piso, enredo sus piernas en las caderas del mayor y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Lo disfrutaba.

Todos los pensamientos de Lukas se interrumpieron al sonar su celular, Mathias no lo había notado, estaba ocupado en algo más.

Lukas, sin cortar el beso, con su mano, busco en su bolsillo trasero, mientras tenía su mano revisando su bolsillo, sintió la mano del mayor apretándolo, lanzo un pequeño gemido y arqueo su espalda.

Lukas no se aguantaba, tenía que ver quien lo llamaba, pero no podía con los besos que de su boca pasaban a succionar su cuello, de tanto ver blanco sintió a su celular sonar de nuevo, saco su mano de su bolsillo con dificultad y por sobré la cabeza de Dinamarca, pudo ver la foto de su hermanito en la pantalla de su celular.

-A-Anko... Déjame responder, es Is- Exclamo con dificultad, Mathias se hizo el sordo y mordió con brutalidad su cuello.

Lukas reacciono con un gemido, más bien un grito, pero de placer, alzo el brazo con el que sostenía su celular y lo soltó, sabía que no se iba a poder oponer contra él.

En el momento en que Lukas se dejaba tocar más por Mathias, la puerta se abrió abruptamente detrás de ellos, revelando la figura de Islandia.

- Oye te estaba llamando y...-quedo en blanco al ver la imagen de su hermano mayor siendo... Abusado por su otro hermano mayor.

-¿En serio?...Te espero en el auto-Exclamo con tranquilidad mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la casa.

Lukas no lo creía, salió del agarre de su novio cayendo al piso, gateando un poco recogió su celular, termino levantándose y corriendo con su camisa abierta, despeinado, con marcas en su cuerpo, en total no muy presentable, hacia la calle.

Dinamarca se quedó confundido, ¿Le habían echado a perder la noche?, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-E'q'e n's't' d'( Es que no se te da)- exclamo el Sueco en forma de burla hacia el Danés.

-Muérete Sve- Decía con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- Dijo Finlandia para calmar las cosas-En algún momento se te va a dar...Creo...

-Tú también Fin... Nadie entiende mi sufrimiento.

-Estas sobré actuando, no creo que Noruega este escapando de ti- exclamo Tino sobando la cabeza del mayor.

-D'jalo c' s' pr'lemas m'tales(Déjalo con sus problemas maritales)

-Como sí tu nunca los hubieras tenido ¿O prefieres que le cuente a Fin lo que pasó hace 120 años?

-¿Que paso?- Exclamo Fin con una cara incrédula.

Suecia negó con su cabeza mientras miraba molesto al danés, mientras que Dinamarca le regresaba una retadora.

-Sabes que los hombre no siempre los excita su par..- Una silla arremetió contra la cara del Danés.

-A t' n' s' t' p'de c'fiar n'a v'dad?(a ti no se te puede confiar nada verdad)-hablaba como siempre entrecortado pero acelerado el Sueco mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Mathias.

-¿Ah, ustedes nunca dejan de pelear?- exclamo Fin mientras ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de su esposo.

-E' e'pezo

-Tú eres el que me golpeó el ojo.

-Tu m'ordiste m' b'azo

-Tú lanzaste la silla

-¡D'jiste q' F'n n' m' l' p'ra!( iDijistes que Fin no me lo para!)- El sueco se tapó la boca al notar lo que había dicho.

-A...Ese era el problema-Dijo Tino con una voz algo... Tétrica y decepcionada.

Mathias y Berwald escucharon a sus espaldas a Tino, voltearon para encarar a lo que pensaban un Tino lloroso, pensando que no era lo suficiente para el sueco...Pero como siempre, nada es lo que parece.

-Realmente...No creas que sea sexy-Fin sacaba su escopeta de quien sabe dónde-Dan, llévate a los niños...

Suecia miró asustado a Dinamarca quien salía apurado de la casa con Sealand y Ladonia.

-N' m' d'jen- Suecia intentó arrastrase hacia la puerta.

-Tú te quedas-Dijo Fin manteniendo su voz de ultratumba.

Si... Suecia esta jodido...

-¿Tío Dan, que van a hacer nuestros padres?-Pregunto inocentemente Peter.

-Te lo digo cuando seas mayor-Exclamo asustado mientras que montaba a Ladonia y a Sealand en el auto, tratando de que no escucharan los gritos provenientes de su casa, gritos de Finlandés que decían "¿Es que estoy gordo?" O "¡Házmelo ahora y lo sabremos!".

-Niños se quedarán en casa del tío Dan por un tiempo- Dijo mientras aceleraba para llegar rápido a su país.

"Nadie me ayudara con mi problema".

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas vio a Islandia mandando mensajes dentro del auto, estaba avergonzado, y también molesto pero no sabía por qué.

-Al fin llegas...Pensé que querías que te manosearan un rato más-Exclamo de forma sarcástica el menor.

-Cállate-Lukas se sonrojó al escucharlo, entro con un humor de perros al auto.

-No es por molestarte, pero creo que sí me vas a acompañar, deberías arreglarte-Lukas mantuvo una mirada asesina hacia Emil, el menor se asustó y volteo la cabeza para ver por la ventana del auto.

La mayor parte del camino de casa de Noruega hasta el centro comercial fue un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por ciertos suspiros por parte de Islandia.

- O-Oye, no tenía las intenciones de molestarte, fue sin tratar de interrumpir los,... En eso- Al pensarlo el menor se sonrojó.

Lukas vio a Emil, se removía incómodo en el asiento del auto, sonrió un poco.

-Tranquilo no importa-Lukas sobo un poco la cabeza de Emil.

-Pero... ¡Pero si estas de mal humor por que no tienes sexo!-grito Emil haciendo que Lukas perdiera el control del auto por un momento.

-¡Ya te dije que te callarás!-Grito Lukas.

Estacionaron, Islandia estuvo sonrojado pensando cosas sobre su hermano mayor y su amigo...

Lukas mantenía su mal humor...

Entraron en el centro comercial para revisar las tiendas.

-Por cierto, ¿Para que querías que te trajera hasta acá?- Dijo Noruega manteniendo una cara serena.

-E-Esto...Y-yo-El menor no podía dejar de titubear.

-Anda puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-T-Tengo una C-Cita...

La sería expresión de Lukas paso a ser un ceño fruncido, con una sonrisa y un tic nervioso.

"Lukas cálmate no es para tanto, seguro que es una linda chica, por eso está nervioso", se repetía el Nórdico.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Hong Kong...

Ok, eso no lo iba a aguantar, ¿Su hermanito tenía una cita con ese asiático?, ese al que sí le das algo que tenga una chispa explota todo un edificio?

-Jajajaja .no

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque lo digo yo-dijo el noruego dándole cierre a la corta discusión

Emil no podía creer lo que Noruega estaba diciendo, quien se creía, su jefe...aunque en cierta forma lo era...Pero eso no le daba derecho.

-¿Y si voy?-Emil cruzo sus brazos y miro a su hermano en forma retadora.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo esto.

-Y si le digo a Dan sobre tu problema.

Lukas se extrañó y miro a la cara a Emil.

-¿Qué problema?

Emil sonrió.

-Yo sé el porqué de que estas escapando de Dinamarca...-Emil se ríe y baja un poco la voz-Terminas muy rápido...

El corazón de Lukas se aceleró, se detuvo y volvió a andar en tan sólo un segundo, se preguntaba como lo sabía, y sobre el hecho de sí él es capaz de decírselo a alguien más

-T-Tu... ¿Cómo sabes eso?...

-Deberías de estar más alerta cuando llamas a alguien, y más si es tu doctor.

Emil sabía que tenía a Lukas en sus manos, Lukas sabía que tendría que hacer lo que su hermano quisiera, eso le daba vergüenza, no quería que nadie se enterara, y menos Mathias.

-E-Está bien, haz lo que quieras, ¿Pero para que querías que viniera contigo?

"Gane", pensó el islandés-Si tengo una cita debo de comprar algunas cosas, y me imaginaba que como tú ya has tenido relaciones podrías ayudarme.

-¿Y si sabías que no te dejaría, porque no le pediste ayuda a alguien más?

-Porque eres mi hermano-El corazón de Lukas dio una vuelta, Is si lo aceptaba como su hermano-Y también estuve llamando a Fin para que viniera, como no me respondía me conformo contigo...-Ok este niño es un malagradecido chantajista...

-Está bien- Lukas mantenía su ceño fruncido-¿Qué quieres hacerte, la manicura?-Se burlaba Noruega.

-Ja ja muy divertido, sólo vamos a comprar ropa si-Islandia se adelantó y entro a una de las tantas tiendas de ese centro comercial.

Lukas se tuvo que conformar a un día "de compras".

-Realmente eres un fastidio-Dijo el noruego mientras entraba al auto con su hermano.

-¿Porque lo dices?

Lukas frunció su ceño

-¡Primero entras de improvisto en mi casa, después me chantajeas para irte a comprar cosas con mi dinero, el cual gastaste!-Empezó a gritarle a Islandia.

-Igual, tu no quieres que Dan lo sepa así que te aguantas.

"Realmente tienes una mente malvada", se repetía una y otra vez el nórdico, sabía que él se aprovecharía de esta situación.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo es tu cita?-Dijo Lukas.

-En media hora-Lukas freno abruptamente.

-E-eres realmente irresponsable-Dijo mientras señalaba molesto la casa de Islandia incitándole a salir del auto.

Is le entendió, tomo sus cosas y salió del automóvil.

-Adiós hermano con problemas eréctiles-Dijo para salir corriendo y resguardarse de la magia de su hermano.

Lukas estaba a punto de mandar a su Troll a matar a su hermanito, no lo hizo porque después no sabría qué hacer con el cuerpo.

Sólo lo hace para molestarme.

Regreso a su casa y noto que él se había ido, se sintió algo melancólico, fue a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y se decidió a ir a dormir porque era tarde.

Estuvo media hora acostado en la oscuridad, pensando en que le diría a Mathias la próxima vez que lo viera, que sería pronto ya que la próxima reunión de los nórdicos sería al día siguiente.

-Esto es muy problemático.

Y con esas palabras se decidió a dormir.

Dinamarca estaba acostando a Ladonia y a Sealand en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes.

-Tío Dan-Decía algo somnoliento Peter-¿Papa estará bien?

Dinamarca pensó en que cosas podrían estar pasando en esa casa, había algunas que no quería imaginar.

Hizo una cara de horror y luego se dirigió a los niños.

-Tranquilos-Sobo sus cabeza con cuidado-ya mañana es la reunión y verán que todo está bien.

Los arropó, les dio las buenas noches y se fue de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensaba...que Suecia no sería el mismo hombre de antes.

Se sacó la camisa quedando en los pantalones de su pijama, apago la luz y se acostó pesadamente, tenía sus cortinas abiertas así que la luz de la luna atravesaba la ventana y lo alumbraba. Sobaba su cabeza, pensaba que pasaría mañana, si lo vería como normalmente, se jugarían de manitas, Noruega lo golpearía...lo besaría, aceptaría casarse con él, se emborracharían y harían el amor hasta al fin del mundo.

-Si claro-Ni él se creía lo que estaba pensando-Mejor me voy a dormir.

Se acostó y se dijo que mañana sería un nuevo día.

-O-

Noruega se levantó con pesar y se encaminó al baño, empezó a ducharse y poso su cabeza en la pared, mientras caían las gotas en su cuerpo pensaba en como lo saludaría hoy, se ponía nervioso de pensar en él, en su cabello, en su sonrisa.

Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared-Parezco joven enamorada-Exclamo molesto.

Cerro sus ojos, pensó un rato en él, se sonrojó bastante, pensaba en su cara, él era realmente guapo, pero lo sería más si dejara de alardear tanto, bajo un poco y pensó su cuello, su piel es blanca y parece que se marcaría con cualquier roce, como cualquier danés. Luego pensó en su abdomen, su cuerpo tembló algo de tan sólo recordar sus bienes formados abdominales, les daban ganas de tocarlos. Y sus caderas, bajo su cadera estaba [Censurado], era tan [Censurado] y...

-La narradora se está poniendo pervertida-Pensó apenado Lukas (disculpa Lukas, quería poner las cosas picantes, ^_^)

-Mejor me salgo de la ducha- Salió y se puso la toalla en la cintura, salió del baño y empezó a prepararse para ir a la reunión, tendría que arriesgarse a verlo, no lo iba a evitar para siempre, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, él lo amaba y nada podría cambie ese sentimiento.

-O-

Dinamarca se levantó, fue al cuarto de huéspedes donde cómodamente dormían los niños, es cierto lo que tanto decían Svi y Suomi, ellos eran bastante lindos...Eso pensó hasta que vio como Ladonia golpeo a Sealand en la cara, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

-¡¿Porque lo golpeaste?!-Le pregunto Dinamarca a Ladonia mientras cargaba a Peter, el cual estaba llorando y sobando su roja nariz.

-¡Fue sin querer, además, el llora por todo!-Grito al danés mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a sí.

-Bueno al menos discúlpate con el-Exclamo Køhler mientras bajaba a Peter y lo paro frente a su hermano.

-Discúlpame si te dolió, no volverá a pasar, estaba dormido, lo siento- Peter dejo de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas, se acercó y abrazo a su hermano.

Dan veía esa escena tan dulce entre hermanos, le hacía recordarse siglo atrás cuando eran más pequeños, cuando Is ni siquiera hablaba y era un bebe tan tierno, como lo seguía haciendo.

-Éramos felices y no nos dimos cuenta...-Los niños lo miraron extrañados, a lo que Mathias respondió a que no lo miraran como si de esa forma.

Dinamarca los mando a arreglarse para ir a la sala de reuniones, que en esta ocasión había tocado en sus país, en Copenhague, cuando los niños y el estuvieron listos, preparo el desayuno, al terminar de comer alisto a los niños y los monto en el auto. Al llegar a la sala de reunión, como buen anfitrión, reviso que estuviera todo en orden, las bebidas, la comida, las condiciones de la sala, todo estaba bien... A excepción de que sólo estaba él y las 2 Micronaciones.

-¿Donde esta mama?-Pregunto Sealand, Dinamarca no supo que responder. Pensó en algo como" O pequeños, en este momento su madre esta auto-penetrándose sobré su padre y posiblemente, después de tener sexo su madre le disparó, felicidades son huérfanos"

-¡No les diré eso!-Grito en su mente.

-Posiblemente lleguen tarde-Exclamo nervioso.

En ese momento sintió como la puerta se abrió, él y los niños voltearon y vieron a Noruega, algo despeinado y acelerado, había estado muy apurado.

-Dis...Disculpen mi tardan... ¿Por qué no hay nadie?-Dijo al ver la soledad de ese salón.

-No hay nadie sólo estamos yo, Sealand y el tío Dan-Dijo Ladonia.

-¿Qué raro, cierto Noru?-Dijo Mathias con una sonrisa de lado poniéndose frente al más bajito.

-Ah...Si, extrañó...-Dijo mientras paseaba su mirada incómoda por el salón para no ver a la cara a Dinamarca.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Dinamarca les dijo a los niños que salieran a jugar, que los llamaría cuando sus padres llegarán, se quedó observando a Noruega por un rato, lo miraba fijamente, con la intención de incomodarlo, noto que él estaba sonrojado y evita a su mirada.

-Creo que tendría que preguntártelo de nuevo-Dinamarca se levantó de su silla y se sentó al lado de Lukas, el cual se puso nervioso, pero intento no demostrarlo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta?

-En serio preguntas-Lo tomo fuertemente por el cabello de la parte posterior de su cabeza y le obligo a verle directo a la cara, Lukas intento zafarse del agarre pero noto como el acerco su cara hacia la suya -Te pregunto que cuando podré Dis-Fue interrumpido por Seland y Ladonia, los cuales entraron corriendo asustados, y saltaron sobre él.

-¡Tío Dan, Tío Dan!- Gritaba asustado Peter.

-¿Que paso? ¿Por qué lloran?

-Mama esta...-Antes de que Ladonia pudiera terminar noto como un aura oscura se asomaba en la puerta.

Noruega se asustó y se puso con los niños tras Mathias.

-¡Tranquilos, aquí no pasara nada!-Dijo Mathias con seguridad.

La sombra se asomó y empezó a llamar a los niños.

-Niños...Mama llego- Dinamarca grito como una niña y salto sobre la mesa.

-Wow, mira quien nos protege...- Lukas no se inmuto, pensaba que algo así pasaría.

Voltearon un poco y vieron a Finlandia acercando su mano lentamente hacia los niños, a lo que Lukas reacciono golpeando su mano.

-¡Oye cálmate! ¡¿Que te pasa hoy?!- Dijo Lukas molesto.

-Oh disculpa- Dijo Fin, recuperando rápidamente su habitual ternura-Hoy no podré asistir a la reunión, Suecia tampoco, el... Se lastimo-Tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Donde?-Pregunto Lukas.

-En la entrepierna...

-¡Es mentira!, ¡Tú le lastimaste!-Grito Dinamarca- Lo lastimaste con tu trase...-Sintió la mirada asesina de parte de Tino, así que se calló.

-Cambiando el tema, Noru, me das a los niños...tenemos que irnos...

Los niños se asustaron y corrieron a la mesa, se resguardaron detrás de Mathias.

- Mama P-Podemos quedarnos un tiempo en la casa del tío Dan-Pregunto asustado Sealand.

-S-Si por favor-Le continúo Ladonia.

Mathias pensó que Tino vendría a matarlo por querer quitarle a sus bebés.

-Está bien, regresare con su padre-Y Tino se fue...

-¿Tan fácil?-Pregunto Mathias

-Oye-Interrumpió Noru- ¿Que fue todo eso?.

-Después te lo explico, pero parece que me quedare un tiempo con ellos-Dijo señalando a los niños, quienes seguían algo asustados.

Noruega sintió como su celular vibro en su bolsillo, lo saco y era Islandia, se disculpó y atendió la llamada.

-¿Emil, donde estás?, es bastante tarde.-Dijo serio, pero algo preocupado.

-Bueno...Creo que no podré ir hoy...estoy algo lejos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde estás?-Dijo tranquilamente.

-En Shanghái...-Se produjo un silencio, y después el noruego exploto.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en otro país?!¿De paso, En otro continente?!

-Bueno, ayer... Pasaron cosas-No sabía porque, pero Noruega sentía que su hermano estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-... ¿Que te hizo Jia-Long?...

-Me quedare en su país por un tiempo.

-¡Agradece que estoy ocupado, porque si no, iría justamente hasta allá y te daría el regaño de tu vida!-dijo mientras que subía el tono de voz hasta gritar, llamando la atención de los demás presentes.

-¡N-No, no pasó nada! Sólo me quedare...Un rato-Dijo apenado y asustado.

-¿Cuanto es ese rato?-Pregunto tratando de no parecer molesto.

-Un mes

-Iré para allá...¡Y TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ PASAR LA VERGÜENZA DE TU VIDA A TI Y A TU NOVIECITO!-Colgó el celular y volteo molesto hacia donde estaba Mathias, quien se asustó.

-¡Tu¡...Necesito que me lleves a China-Dijo de forma imponente hacia Dinamarca, quien se limitó a tragar saliva.

-S-Si Noru- Dijo eso y termino siendo ignorado ya que Noruega se había ido molesto a hacer sus maletas.

-Bueno-Interrumpió el silencio Ladonia-¿ Nos vamos a Hong Kong o qué?

-Arreglen sus maletas...-Dinamarca, mientras trataba de salir de su Shock, tomo a los niños y fue a su casa, todo el camino fue bastante silencioso.

-¿Porque el tío Noru se puso a sí?-Pregunto inocentemente Peter.

-¿Sí, se le fue un tornillo o qué?-Le siguió el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Te recomendaría que nunca te metas con él, o siquiera le hagas enojar- Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y los llevaba a casa-Todavía recuerdo, la última vez que se molestó de esta forma, fue porque no era capaz de leer un texto antiguo que encontró en una de las bibliotecas de su país- Los niños vieron interesados a Mathias mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la casa de su tío-Al final pudo leerlo, era un hechizo, pero no podía practicarlo...

-¿Y que paso después?-Preguntaron emocionados los niños.

-Bueno...Para resumir, tuvimos que llamar a la policía y al gobierno, hasta a Inglaterra y Romania para tranquilizarlo a él...Y a su Troll-Mathias se sobaba algo incómodo y apenado el cuello.

Los niños miraron incrédulos al mayor, y pensaron, Dios, en que lío se metió Is.

Dan les dijo que si no querían que algo así les pasara, hicieran sus maletas, los niños salieron corriendo, no querían siquiera imaginar la furia de su tío dirigida hacia ellos.

Todo el camino de la casa de Mathias hasta el aéreo puerto fue silencio por parte de todos, en el avión el silencio continuaba, igual a cuando desembarcaron en el aeropuerto de Shanghái.

-Noru, no es tan malo, Emil ya es muy maduro para la edad que aparenta-Dijo Mathias intentando calmar a Lukas.

-¡No me importa la edad que aparenté, o que sea maduro, sigue siendo mi hermano menor!- Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Pero, todavía no entiendo, que le ves de mal a Hong Kong- Dijo tratando de hacer que él y los niños le siguieran el paso a través del aéreo puerto-¡Él se ve buen chico!-Exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me importa si fuera la mejor persona del mundo, ¡NO ME AGRADA!-En estos estos momentos, realmente no quisieras este en los zapatos de Dinamarca.

-Esto-Dijo Peter a su hermano-¿Se va a poner feo, verdad?

Ladonia se limitó a asentir lentamente.

-O-

-No puedo creer que realmente vayas a hacer esto-Dinamarca veía a Noruega, quien golpeaba sin cansarse a la puerta de China.

-Demonios-Replico Dinamarca-Vámonos de aquí, China no tiene nada que ver en esto, él podría...

Antes de poder terminar, noto como se abrió la puerta frente a ellos, revelando la figura del chino.

-Oh, Noruega-aru, y también Dinamarca,-Dijo tranquilamente-¿Que hacen en mi casa-aru?

-Hola, China, yo realmente necesito hablar contigo-Exclamo Noruega con seriedad.

Una hora y una explicación después...

-Con que eso es lo que estuvo haciendo ayer-aru...-Exclamo China algo molesto.

-Necesito de tu ayuda-Le continúo Noruega.

-Realmente-Interrumpió Mathias-¿No entiendo, que es tan malo de que ellos dos estén juntos?.

-Son muy jóvenes- Dijeron ambos.

-Sin ofender, pero que estupidez.

-¡No es ninguna estupidez-aru!.

-Es cierto- Dijo Noruega levantándose de la silla- ¡Esto es algo muy serio!

-¡Como se puede ser muy joven siendo una nación, los más jóvenes aquí son ellos!- Mathias señalo a Sealand y Ladonia quienes jugaban en el patio con el oso panda de China.

-Igual, sigue siendo MI hermano menor-Dijo molesto Lukas.

-Concuerdo con el- aru- Interrumpió China- están a nuestro cargo esos niños, hay cosas que todavía no saben-aru...Y no tengo mucho interés en que empiecen a experimentar-aru- Su tono de voz se ponía cada vez más serio.

-¿Entiendes ahora, Anko?- Se dirigió Noruega hacia Mathias.

- Si- Exclamo serio Dinamarca-Entendí que ustedes no quieren que dos jóvenes exploren su sexualidad, cuando es la cosa más normal para personas de su edad, o en su caso, que aparentan esa edad.

-Oh... ¡Qué bueno que nos hayas entendido-aru!-Dijo un muy feliz China juntó a un sonriente Noruega.

-Ustedes tienen un problema muy serio...

Antes de seguir hablando sobre quien era más Moe, Is u Hong Kong, Peter jalo un poco de la manga de Mathias.

-Tío Dan, ¿Porque Hong Kong tiene problemas?-Pregunto inocentemente Peter.

-Realmente...No lo sé.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: ¿Cómo han estado?, he recibido muchos Reviews algunos lindos que me matan de risa…Otros que me dan un poquito de vergüenza, pero eso me gano por darle problemas al sueco y al noruego que tanto amamos. No los molesto más y aquí tienen.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Hidekaz Himaruya…

En estos momentos sólo quería enterrar se vivó el joven islandés.

-¡No puedo creer que realmente me hayas traído aquí!-Gritaba Emil molesto hacia el asiático que comía su desayuno tranquilamente.

-Bueno, tú estabas ebrio, y nunca me quieres decir donde está tu casa, así que te traje a la mía-Decía tranquilamente Jia-Long.

-Pudiste haberme dejado en un hotel...

-No...No es para nada romántico-Siguió serio Hong Kong.

-¡Que importa el romance en esto momentos!-Seguía alterado el Nórdico-¡En cualquier momento mi hermano y su Troll entrarán por esa puerta y te mataran de la forma más increíble! ¡Y me harán grabarlo para pasarlo durante tu funeral una y otra y otra…..!-Islandia hablaba nervioso hasta que sintió las manos de Jia-Long posarse en sus hombros, las cuales lo jalaron para que cayera directamente en los labios del otro.

Se besaron por un rápido momento el cual Hong Kong término.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Emil-Decía mientras acariciaba la roja mejilla del Europeo-¡Nadie pasara por esa puerta a reclamar mi sangre o algo por el estilo!

En el momento en que ambos empezaron a reír se sintieron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal de la casa del asiático, quien rápidamente salto a esconderse detrás del sofá.

-¡Wow que valiente!-Decía sarcásticamente Emil.

-Soy muy joven y guapo para morir...-Decía con la seriedad en su cara el "joven y guapo" asiático.

Emil rodo sus ojos y se dispuso a ir a la puerta. Se acercó nervioso, al poner la mano en la perilla, trago un poco de saliva, y se dispuso a girarla, abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados esperando a que algo horrible saltara hacia él.

Ese algo horrible era Corea.

Is, como la niña que fue perseguida por un lobo, grito a tan sólo abrir la puerta, dejando algo aturdido al coreano.

-T-También es un placer el verte, Da-ze-Dijo extrañado-¡No sabía que gritabas como niña!-Lo saludo poniendo su mano en su hombro mientras reía.

-¡Ah! Eras tú, Corea-Hong Kong salió rápidamente tras del sofá-¡Pensé que eras el Sensei!

-¿Que querría Aniki aquí?-Miro a ambos chicos, el Islandés se puso rojo mientras que el chino desviaba un poco su mirada.

-Oigan-Dijo el Coreano al notar algo-¿Porque él está aquí?-Dijo al señalar a Is.

-¡Ah! Es que ayer salimos juntos y tomo demás. Como no quiere decir en donde queda su casa, lo traje a la mía-Decía tranquilamente Jia-Long-Por cierto... ¿Por qué no me quieres decir dónde queda tu casa en tu país?

-Por qué no te quiero ahí-Dijo seriamente Islandia-¡Eres capaz de aparecer te de la nada, o podrías explotar mi jardín por diversión!

Hong Kong, ofendido, empezó a morder dramáticamente pañuelo.

-Sería que...-Dijo Corea quien estuvo pensativo todo el tiempo, noto como el dramático de Jia-Long tomaba agua, su cara paso a una gran sonrisa- ¡Oh! ¡Es que el pequeño Hong Kong perdió su virginidad-Da-ze!

La cara de Islandia se horrorizó, mientras que Hong Kong escupía el agua y se empezaba a ahogar.

-¡Q-Que falso!-Titubeaba el Islandés.

-Cierto-Dijo Hong Kong molesto tan pronto se recuperó- ¡yo tengo tiempo que no soy virgen!

Islandia se golpeó la cara, "Realmente eres un idiota", se repetía.

-Ok, entonces sólo lo trajiste aquí, ebrio, a pasar la noche... ¿Ni siquiera le metiste mano?-Preguntaba confundido Soong Yo.

-Yo no soy como tú, que siempre estas tocando el pecho de Sensei- Dijo riendo Hong Kong.

-¡Claro, me pertenece-Da-ze!-Exclamo eufórico el Surcoreano.

Islandia veía como esos dos hermanos discutían divertidamente de un tema realmente extraño, le hacía pensar en la familia que tenía.

-Por cierto... ¿A qué viniste?-Dijo Jia-Long.

-Quiero que me regreses Final Fantasy Y, te lo preste hace un mes y no me lo has devuelto.

-Si-Hong Kong rebusco entre una pila de ropa tirada tras el sofá, al encontrarlo se lo entrego a Su hermano.

-Gracias-Se despidió y cuando estaba a punto de salir por donde entro, dio vuelta-Se me olvidaba, Aniki me llamo hace media hora, molesto, posiblemente llegue en 3 minutos, que hayas paz para tu pobre alma.

Corea salió corriendo, dejando a Islandia confundido, en el momento en que le iba a preguntar a Hong Kong el porqué de que China estuviera molesto vio al asiático llenando rápidamente maletas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!¡¿Por qué haces maletas?!-Preguntaba con su molestia, la cual se había hecho habitual, el islandés.

-Si mi Sensei está molesto, y sobre todo conmigo, significa que debo de ir a una isla desierta donde nadie pueda saber dónde estoy-Se podía notar el nerviosismo que estaba escondido en el tono serio del castaño.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo tendrías que desaparecer?-A Islandia le picaba la curiosidad.

-La última vez...1 año- La tranquilidad con lo que lo decía el castaño alarmaba a Emil.

-¿Y nadie se preocupaba por ti?

-Si yo hubiera aparecido posiblemente no estuviera ahora aquí, hablando contigo.

Esta conversación preocupaba totalmente a Islandia, pensaba en qué lugar se iría a esconder Hong Kong hasta que la voz de su acompañante lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡Y tu vienes conmigo!-Jia-Long tomo sus maletas y la mano de Emil y se encaminó a salir de su casa.

-¡¿P-Pero por qué yo?! ¡Yo no eh hecho que China se moleste, eso lo hiciste tú!-Emil forcejeo y logro soltarse antes de que Hong Kong lo obligara a entrar en su auto.

-¡Tienes que!, piénsalo, tu hermano ya sabía que estabas aquí, posiblemente ya hablo con mi Sensei y ahora vienen juntos a matarme-Emil se sorprendió de todas las emociones fuertes que logró ver en la cara del asiático.

Islandia pensó todo lo que había pasado desde que había llamado a su hermano, es cierto, era capaz de venir hasta acá sólo para regañarle. Se resignó y subió en el asiento de copiloto.

-No puedo creer el problema en el que me metiste...-Y sin más nada que decir, ambos se alejaron de la casa del asiático y Emil no sabía adonde se dirigían.

China salió molesto del auto, seguido por un molesto Noruega y un confundido Dinamarca, ya que Sealand y Ladonia se habían quedado en el auto.

Tan sólo de ver la puerta, Yao, literalmente, destruyo la puerta de una sola patada.

-¡Jia-Long Kirkland Wang! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!-aru-El grito de China se escuchó en toda la casa, Mathias retrocedió un poco.

-Creo que no están aquí-Dijo serio pero molesto Lukas mientras extendía un papel a Yao-Mira esta nota, tiene letras en tu idioma.

Yao tomo la carta y la leyó, Noruega noto como China hacia una mala cara y arrugo el papel entre sus manos.

-Se escaparon-aru-Decía con dificultad el chino-¡Escaparon juntos!

El tono dramático con el que lo dijo parecía de telenovela donde la protagonista era Maricruz. Si era muy dramático. Noruega, sorprendió, dio un traspié y cayo sentado en el sofá.

-Aw, eso es muy romántico...-Mathias se calló cuando sintió las miradas iracundas de las naciones sobre él.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto, que se haya llevado a tu hermanito-Aru.

-Que le habrá hecho a Emil para que accediera a ir con ese Maldito Idi...-Noruega se calló al ver que China lo miraba esperando a ver lo que dijera, aunque él tuviera magia, no tendría mucha oportunidad con las artes marciales del chino.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay más nada que hacer, cuando tengan hambre regresarán a casa.

Mathias parecía feliz de que todo ese recorrido hubiera terminado, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta de entrada para salir sintió la mano de Noruega apretando fuertemente sobre la suya.

-Tú no irás a ningún lado. Anko, tú nos ayudarás a buscar.

Dinamarca estuvo a punto de replicarle que no lo iba a hacer hasta que noto como Lukas lo jalaba por el cuello de la camisa para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Tú nos vas a ayudar porque yo te lo digo!-Noruega estaba a punto de ahorcar a Dinamarca, hasta que sintió leves golpecitos de parte del asiático.

-Ya, déjalo-Aru...¡Mejor deberíamos patearlo-Aru!.

Dinamarca, en un rápido movimiento, se soltó del agarre de Lukas y abrió la puerta. Corrió por la entrada tratando de ir hasta el auto pero se detuvo al tropezar con alguien, cayendo el de espalda.

-¿U-Usted es Dinamarca, Cierto?.

La suave voz que llamaba a su nombre tomo la atención de Mathias, quien vio a la pequeña joven de rasgos asiáticos tirada frente a él.

-Si... ¡Cierto!, ¡Tú debes de ser Taiwán!-El nórdico se levantó mientras que sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones y extendía su mano hacia ella- Discúlpame, déjame ayudarte.

Mei-Ling, un poco sonrojada, tomo de la mano a Mathias. Mientras se levantaba sacudió su vestido y antes de siquiera poder darles las gracias vio como algo rápidamente derribo al joven frente a ella.

-Anko-Era Noruega, quien hablaba con una tétrica voz-Estamos buscando a Emil, no hay tiempo de que te pongas a coquetear con chicas.

Mei-Ling intento hablar para explicar lo que había pasado hasta que sintió una voz familiar tras de ella.

-¡Mei-Ling!¿ Que haces aquí -Aru?.

-¡Ah! Venía a hablar con Hong Kong y contigo, Sensei, creo que ya sabes que Jia escapo...Creo saber dónde está...

China se sorprendió y agarro fuertemente los hombros de la pequeña.

-¿Dónde están?

-C-Creo que fueron a la casa del señor Rusia...

China tuvo un tic nervioso en su ojo cuando dijo en donde estaban ambos chicos.

-¿Te refieres… a Iván, a ese Rusia?-Exclamo titubeando.

-Claro... No creo que haya dos Rusia.

-¿P-Pero por que fueron hasta ese lugar?-China se veía extremadamente nervioso.

-Él sabe que Iván haría cualquier cosa por ti...Posiblemente le mintió.

Taiwán reía nerviosa cuando sintió gritos de ayuda. Vio como Noruega estrangulaba a Dinamarca, quien se retorcía pidiendo ayuda. Sealand y Ladonia estaban sobre Lukas tratando de separarlos.

-¡No, Noru no lo mates!-Gritaba Peter mientras ayudaba a su hermano a jalar de la chaqueta de Lukas.

-No deberías de darte de galán en este momento-Noruega tenía ese aire de asesino en serie mientras apretaba más el cuello de Mathias.

-Noruega, déjalo ya-Interrumpió China-Ya sé dónde están..

Noruega tomo suavemente de la pequeña mano de Ladonia y la puso sobre el cuello de Dinamarca.

-¿Lo aguantarías aquí por mí?- El pequeño pelirrojo recordó la historia del Troll vs el gobierno, así que se arrodilló en el pecho de Dinamarca y tomo suavemente su cuello.

-Disculpa.

-T-Tranquilo, esto es mejor hasta que regrese-Dijo con dificultad Mathias.

Noruega se acercó a China y pregunto en donde estaban, se sorprendió al saber dónde estaban.

-¿Por qué en Rusia?

-Por que Rusia es el novio de Sensei- Exclamo tranquilamente Mei-Ling.

China se sonrojó violentamente al ver escuchar lo que había dicho Taiwán.

-Oh...-Noruega se sorprendió un poco-Bueno...Amenos sabemos dónde están ahora...

China, tratando de esconder su molestia, tomo su celular y marco el número de Rusia, cuando respondió decidió alejarse a una esquina.

-Bueno... ¿En dónde estaba?-Noruega separo las manitas de Ladonia y puso las suyas sobre la garganta del danés...Para continuar estrangulando.

Estuvieron así hasta que China interrumpió a Noruega, que había dejado casi desmayado a Dinamarca.

-Están en la casa de Rusia, me dijo que los mantendría allí hasta que lleguemos, Deben de ir.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?-Exclamo el noruego.

-¿Por qué?-Siguió Ladonia, quien junto a Sealand intentaban sacar el casi muerto cuerpo de su tío debajo de Noruega.

-¡Ah eso es porque ellos están peleados!-Siguió Taiwán, haciendo que China se sonrojará y casi perdiera el equilibrio-¡Tienen 1 mes que no se ven!

-N-No sabes guardar secretos verdad...-Dijo un poco incómodo Lukas.-Será mejor que nos encaminemos hacia allá.

Después de un largo viaje, que para una nación era poco tiempo, a Moscú, fueron rápidamente hasta la casa de Rusia.

China estuvo callado durante todo el viaje, pero al llegar frente a la casa de Iván, es como si se hubiera desatado una fiera. Caminó casi corriendo hasta la puerta, todos se asustaron al ver como China destruyo la puerta en grandes pedazos disparejos con tan sólo una patada.

-¡Iván! ¡¿Donde los escondites-Aru!?.

-Llegas tarde, se fueron hace media hora-Da~-Exclamo Rusia mientras se asomaba asustado en la pared.

China tuvo un pequeño tic nervioso y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el ruso, lo jalo por la bufanda y lo puso cara a cara con él.

-¡Donde están, y se rápido, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo-aru!

-Es una larga historia~Da...

Noruega vio a esos dos pelear y se decidió por informales que todos esperarían afuera.

Las Micronaciones, la joven asiática y ambos nórdicos estaban fuera de la casa de Rusia, dándole gracias a Odín de que no estaba nevando, pero todavía hacia algo de frío.

La joven asiática se frotaba los brazos debido al frío, cosa que llamo la atención del danés.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dinamarca se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Mei-Ling, quien le agradeció a Mathias.

-¿Pero y tú?-Pregunto la joven

-Tranquilízate, yo estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de frío, pero tú eres más delicada-Dinamarca tomo su mano y le sonrió-Como una pequeña flor.

Mei-Ling se sonrojó y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento de sus lindas palabras.

Por otro lado, Noruega veía la escenita romántica entre esos dos y le hacía hervir la sangre, él no se consideraba alguien celoso, pero sí muy posesivo (Lukas, eso es casi lo mismo -_-). Él sabía que si formaba una escena no lograría nada, así que se resignó a ver con rabia y rechinar sus dientes mientras profería maldiciones hacia eso dos. (Para nada celoso).

-Oye, creo que estas siendo un poco obvio-Exclamo Ladonia quien se acercaba a Lukas-Deberías de tranquilizarte un poco..

Lukas se sonrojó y vio al niño que le miraba de manera inocente, tratando de decirle algo tapo su boca y asintió. "Hasta un niño puede ver a través de mi" pensó avergonzado el noruego.

-¡Oigan!-Grito Dinamarca-¡¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?!.

Lukas se sorprendió un poco ya que pudo notar un poco de molestia en la voz del danés.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te quieres ir?-Le respondió con una pregunta cortante Lukas.

-¡Tanto Peter como Mei-Ling se están congelando aquí, y por mucho que me gustaría continuar con tu aventura alrededor del mundo para fastidiar a tu hermanito debo de preocuparme por los niños a los que tengo que cuidar!-La paciencia de parte de Mathias se había acabado mientras que subía su tono haciendo que todos los que observaban se sorprendieran.

-¡B-Bueno! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Yo sólo pedía tu ayuda, no tenías que venir si no querías!

Ambos empezaron a discutir haciendo que las Micronaciones se acurrucarán asustadas a los costados de la asiática quien estaba nerviosa debido a los gritos de parte de ambos jóvenes. China, quien había salido junto a Iván a decirle la información que había obtenido, estaba sorprendido por lo que veía. Por alguna razón, Lukas y Mathias empezaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve, aunque, el que más lanzaba era Noruega, Mathias buscaba de protegerse.

-¡A ti no te importa nada!-Grito Lukas mientras le lanzaba una gran bola de nieve a la cabeza de su novio.

-¡Tú eres el que sólo piensa en sus propios caprichos!- Mathias esquivaba lo que le lanzaba pero algunas le lograban dar en sus brazos.

-¿Porque siento que he visto esto antes?-Se preguntó Mei-Ling con una sonrisa incómoda.

Por otro lado, Iván sonreía a la escena que se formaba en frente suyo mientras que China, sonrojado y nervioso, se acercó tratando de detener la pelea, aunque sólo terminó cubierto de nieve.

-¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame, China, no te vimos!-Grito Dinamarca sonriendo un poco.

-Ustedes...No deberían de pelear-Exclamo Yao mientras que Noruega le ayudaba a levantarse-¡Deberían de hacer las paces y dejar de pelear por estupideces-Aru!.

-¿Lo que mis oídos oyen es una disculpa?-Dijo Rusia con una gran sonrisa.

China se le acercó y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, tenías razón...Ese rollo de cerdo era el tuyo...Disculpa-Aru..

-¿Esperen, ellos se peleaban por comida?-Decía muy sorprendido Noruega, en ese momento se sentía un poco mejor de tener una mejor razón por la cual pelear con su novio.

-¡Tío! ¡La comida es muy importante!-Exclamo Ladonia.

-Es cierto-Le continuo Peter- ¡La últimas vez que papa intentó hacer que mama dejara de comer Salmiaki mama le mordió la mano!

-¿Hasta que extremos puede llegar Fin?-Dijo Lukas.

-No has visto nada...-Exclamo Mathias con una risa incómoda.

-¡Eso ya no importa!-Grito Taiwán, que se había empezado a sentir algo desplazada-¿Sensei, ya sabe dónde están Jia y Emil?

-¡A es cierto!-Dijo China mientras se intentaba apartar un poco del fuerte abrazó de Rusia-No lo creerán, pero me dijo que habían ido a donde Inglaterra.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Que hacen esos dos por ahí?

Todos sintieron un aura que venía detrás de China, quien decía muy bajito" Por que tenías que preguntar-Aru" mientras temblaba por la maniaca sonrisa de parte de Rusia.

-¡Ah! Eso es porque Inglaterra es el "Padre" de Hong Kong-Rusia empezó a apretar con ambas manos la pequeña cintura de China sacándole el aire-¡Mientras que Yao-Yao es su linda "Madre"!

-Me...Sacas... El aire... Aru...

-¡AH! Creo que ya entendimos, será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia allá-Explico Dinamarca de forma defensiva-Así que ahora suelta a China y nos vamos.

-No...China no irá...El y yo tenemos que recupere el tiempo perdido...

China se dio dé cuenta de que no podría hacer nada así que algo asustado, entro en la casa de Iván seguido por el mismo que se había despedido de sus visitantes.

Dinamarca y Noruega miraban confundidos la casa de Rusia mientras que Taiwán se sonrojaba al comprender lo de "Recuperar tiempo perdido".

-Bueno, entonces, creo que ya no necesitaremos más de tus servicios, pero gracias por tu ayuda Taiwán.

Noruega le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a la jovencita; Noruega pensaba "Mientras no esté ella aquí no habrá problema" de forma maliciosa.

-¡Fue un placer ayudarles, pero quiero continuar con ustedes!

-¡¿Q-Que?!-Noruega retrocedió sorprendida mientras titubeaba.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Mathias algo emocionado-¿Y por qué decidiste ir con nosotros?

-Bueno, Sensei acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciendo que vaya yo y regañe de su parte a Hong cuando lo encontremos...

La joven Taiwanesa acariciaba las decoraciones de las mangas del vestido rosa típico de su país.

-¡Por favor llévenme con ustedes!-La joven se inclinó hacia adelante en forma de reverencia haciendo que su gran melena negra cayera hacia adelante dejando ver la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Claro que puedes venir con nosotros! ¿ Verdad Lukas?-Mathias hablaba de forma emocionada mientras que veía al nórdico, quien no le dirigía la mirada.

-Creo que ya somos muchos-Dijo de forma seca sin ver a nadie.

-¡Oh! Noruega, por favor-Taiwán se acercó y tomo su mano- ¡Déjeme acompañarle a regañar al imbécil de mi hermano!

-Bueno, tienes espíritu...

-¡Decidido, irás con nosotros!.

Mathias se acercó a Noruega y a Taiwán y les abrazo fuertemente-Pero deberías de buscar ropas más cómodas. Como nosotros.

La jovencita vio que la ella era la única que usaba sus ropas típicas, Noruega usaba una camiseta manga larga sencilla de color morado oscuro, con unos jeans holgados marrones. Dinamarca vestía una camiseta naranja al cuerpo, y pantalones de estilo militar. Tanto Peter como su hermano parecía que estaban combinados, con suéteres de lana de color marrón y Beige.

Taiwán observo su vestido rosado algo pensativo y le pidió a Dinamarca las llaves del auto, Dinamarca se las entrego amablemente y la joven les pidió a todos que le esperarán. Luego de unos cuantos minutos la joven salió en un lindo par de shorts marrones, una camiseta azul oscura de tiras al cuerpo y una chaqueta sobre ella. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una cola alta en su cabeza, dejando algunos de sus cabellos libre en su frente.

-Que linda...-exclamo Ladonia.

-¡Muy linda!-Le continúo su hermano.

-Si...Mucho-Exclamo Con una pequeña sonrisa el Danés.

Noruega sintió como si 50 kilos de nieve le cayeran encima, se nota que Mathias, su "Novio", no entendía ninguna indirecta, aunque las que les manda Noruega son bastante directas. Noruega se le acercó a Mathias y con mucha fuerza le piso el pie, el joven Danés grito de dolor mientras que agarraba su pie y daba santigua con su pie sano.

-¡Ah! Anko disculpa, no veía por donde pisaba.

Mathias intentaba olvidar el dolor mientras que Mei-Ling y Peter le ayudaban, el pequeño pelirrojo se le acercó a Noruega, quien sonreía un poco.

-Te dije que eras muy obvio.

Después de que todos se habían tranquilizado se decidieron por encaminar se a su nuevo destino: Inglaterra.


End file.
